


Set In Motion

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crushes, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some T'chucky Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Take note, I haven’t seen the movie yet but this idea crossed my mind and I needed to write it*

**

They’re friends. Good friends, Steve would say. The…conflict was resolved and now everyone is fighting on the same side once again and Steve should be happy, elated even. Especially since Bucky is regaining his memories and is becoming more and more like his old self with just a smudge of the winter Soldier still inside. Yet Steve can’t shake it, shake this feeling inside of him. It’s not jealousy because he and Bucky are friends. That’s all. But when he’s watching Bucky with T'challa, there’s an inkling he can’t let go.

It starts a few weeks after everything went down. They’re all in the Stark Tower, Steve and Tony’s relationship resolving itself and he’s sure that he and Tony are on the road to becoming boyfriends again. After a long and thorough process though. He gets up, Tony wants a drink and Steve offers to get it for him. He knows the way that Tony enjoys his drinks and he also knows that with his age that he doesn’t need all that alcohol.     
He’s by the bar when he hears the sounds. Laughter. One belonging to Buck and the other he’s never heard. It’s loud, booming,but warm and soft and it’s coming from the hallway.  He sneaks a peek. Bucky and T'challa are standing there. A little close than he would have expected from Bucky.   Their heads are closing a gap, he can’t see their faces but he knows Bucky is smiling, laughing. One of T'challa’s hands are resting on Bucky’s metal arm.

Steve shouldn’t worry. But Bucky’s hand is gracefully playing with the Prince’s necklace. It seems harmless at first, it is harmless. That’s what he tells himself.   The next time that he notices something between them, it’s been two months. Bucky was fighting alongside Steve, just like the old days and T'challa had gone back to Wakanda.  

But he kept in contact with them. More importantly with Bucky.  Steve would pass by Bucky’s room and hear the soft tones. Hushed but there. It’s almost unlike Bucky.  

Too….schoolgirlish. Staying up late to talk on the phone. That’s something that he he used to do with Steve. He feels as though he’s being replaced.    

He wants to confront Bucky about this. It’s great that he’s making friends and it’s even better that he’s making some with someone who doesn’t know everything about him.  

  
“Is T'challa your new best friend?”  The statement is blunt and straight forward.          
“What?”    

“You and T'challa seem to be obviously close. Like we used to be.”   Bucky smirks.  

“If you think I’m replacing you with him as my best friend in the whole world  you’re insane. You’re my best friend, No one can replace that but, T'challa…he’s….he’s my best guy Steve.”  

That draws Steve’s attention. “What?”    

“my best guy. We’re dating. Have been a few weeks. It’s strange but worth it. I didn’t think I could live in a world where my feelings for a guy could be accepted.”  

Steve knows the feeling. When he told Tony that he had romantic feelings for him he expected to be picked on mercilessly and made fun of but that didn’t happen. In fact he had gotten a kiss out of it. So yeah, he knows how Bucky feels.    

“the times have changed. It’s good that he’s accepted you and and that he loves you. You deserve all the happiness Buck.”    

“Thanks Steve.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you think he knows?” One of the guards ask. They’re standing nearby, watching as T'challa speaks to his sister about Bucky.

The other man just sits nearby, feigning ignorance. “Know that James can understand everything he’s saying? I don’t think so. If he did. He would not be saying how adorable he thinks he is so publicly.”

T'challa looks at Bucky and notices a blush crossing his cheeks. He glances down once more, unaware and The guards merely chuckle. “Do you think we should tell him?”

“No. Let him figure it out on his own.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> XD Bucky and T'Challa trying to have a date night but Shuri keeps trying to help T'Challa out but instead keeps embarrassing him as only a little sister can?

T'challa has the spoon poised towards Bucky's lips, barely reaching the tips of his lips when the door to the dining room bursts open. He already knows who it is. It's only one person.

Shuri.

Ever since Bucky was woken up Shuri had taken to the man, building and rebuilding his metallic arm. T'challa hadn't wanted to tell her to back off while they spent time together but he did want to spend time with his boyfriend.

"Bucky!" She shouts. She's carrying a small box in her arms as she rushes towards them. T'challa drops the spoon back onto the plate, sitting back in his chair. Bucky grins at T'challa before turning his attention to Shuri.

"Yeah? What's up?"

She stops next to him, pulling up a chair and sitting down. She has a large smile on her face.

"I believe that I have found it. The perfect design for your new arm."

Bucky looks down at the missing part of his arm and then to the one Shuri is now pulling out of the box.

She holds it up. It looks almost identical to his old one except he can see the changes, the vibranium added to it.

T'challa sighs. "Shuri, can you please excuse us? We were in the middle of---"

Shuri rolls her eyes. "A date, yes I know. Mother told me but really. The two of you are all but married. Is this just a way to better yourself in the bedroom? I've heard talk from Nakia that you are having issues. You know Bucky if you want to make T'challa be a sweetheart, it's better to tickle him. Mother use to do it when he was younger. He would laugh and make the cutest of noises. Almost like a snort. That should help out with whatever problems the two of you are having."

Bucky turns red, looking away from the girl. "Uh, thanks Shuri."

"Oh and when you have the time, I have some photos of when he was just a child. Missing teeth and all. He was such an adorable child. Mother took basically every photo that she could of him. You would enjoy seeing his adorable cheeks."

"Shuri!" T'challa yells. "Please leave us. I am sure that all of this can wait in the morning."

"But brother--"

"No buts. Please. I would like some time alone with my love."

Shuri stands, taking the box with her.

"Fine. But tomorrow, I will show him everything."

She's gone in an instant.

"I am sorry about that." T'challa apologizes. "She is a handful."

"I adore her. She's a nice girl. But I can tell that she has a lot of embarrassing stories about you T'challa."

T'challa leans over, pressing his lips to Bucky's.

"Stories you shall never hear my love."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Bucky and T'Challa, cuddling? Maybe as Bucky is recovering from a cold?

Bucky curls up closer in the blankets, pushing T'challa away from him.

"Leave. I don't want to get you sick." Bucky coughs, slightly and T'challa frowns. He was sure that the man wasn't supposed to get sick, it was almost impossible with the serum that coursed through his body yet here they were. T'challa moves closer to Bucky, wrapping him in his arms.

"I do not care if I fall ill. I want to make sure that you are okay. I don't like seeing you like this. Perhaps, maybe I can use some of our medicine to heal you."

Bucky shakes his head. "I'm not a citizen of Wakanda, I'm not one of your people. I don't wanna take what belongs to your people. I'll be fine. It's just a cold. I've been through this before and it'll pass after a week or something. Just sleep in the next room alright? You won't get sick."

T'challa pulls him into his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I am not worried about catching a cold. I will be fine. I want to make sure that you are okay."

"You're such a sap. If you do get sick however, I warned you."

T'challa nods. "I shall take my chances." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nixie-deangel said:
> 
> T'Chucky, hiding from everyone to get a private moment together? :)

"We are going to get caught." T'challa smiles against Bucky's lips. "If my mother found out that I snuck out of my own celebration---"

Bucky pushes him back a little towards the wall, attacking his lips.

"We haven't had a moments peace since these negotiations began. I haven't seen you in two weeks. When you come home you're always exhausted and you leave before the sun even comes up. I adore Shuri, I do but as much as I enjoy hanging out with her, she's not you. I miss you."

T'challa wraps his arms around Bucky's waist. "Then how shall I make this up to you? Perhaps," T'challa leans down closer, whispering something in his hear that turns Bucky's cheeks bright red.

"Now?" Bucky questions, already shaking with excitement.

"We have plenty of time. I saw Shuri see us leave. She will stall for time. I do not know how much but we have it. And I promise my love, I will try and make more time for you." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah and asked for 
> 
> WinterPanther or T'ucky for the love prompts? Number 33?
> 
> Which was "On a Post it Note"

Bucky’s just getting out of the shower when he sees the note attached to the mirror. It’s peeling off, the heat forcing it to so he snatches it up and examines the intricate handwriting before he chuckles. Of course, even T'challa’s handwriting is beautiful.

There’s a simple word on the paper, something that Bucky would have dismissed and completely ignored if it wasn’t coming from a place of love. Breath….. Lately Bucky’s had issues, nightmares that haven’t been well for him and T'challa’s always up with him at night, holding him and soothing him back sleep. He’s not there now, off on some peace conference with Nakia and wouldn’t be back for a while. 

Eachmorning he finds a note with his handwriting and he assumes Shuri is leaving them per T'challa’s request and it makes his heart soar that someone felt this strongly about him, even more the same someone who not too long ago attacked him, thinking that he had been the reason that the man’s father was no longer with them. Bucky holds the note close, he’ll put it with the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Winterpanther idea, thinking of Bucky in Wakandan garb: Wakanda opens its boarders so countries around the world send prospective consorts to try an cultivate friendship & Bucky somehow ends up being chosen for the US. So there he is fumbling around w/ one arm b/c he wasn’t allowed the other b/c it was foreign tech & thus not trusted but it’s fine b/c he expected to go home quick except the longer he’s there, the more he loves Wakanda & T’Challa the man, not a king. Optional A/B/O verse

Bucky’s stared most of the night. The Shall that had been given to him by the princess of Wakanda ruffles over his tux jacket and actually getting in the way of his hand as he tries— and fails to drink the whisky that he had snuck into the party. And even more, it’s hard with only one fucking hand. The fact that his metal arm hadn’t passed the check and now sat in a locker guarded by two guards made him just a tiny bit angry.

He had been bored, more so since he was the only omega in the room. He would think that perhaps some of these secretaries would have been one and it was his surprise when he sniffed the air and got nothing but betas and alphas.

His luck.

He wanted to leave, thinking that he could just call Stark or Steve and one of them would have came and rescued him but just as he was about to call Steve has eyes had settled on the man of the hour, the king of Wakanda.

T'challa.

He stood looking like something straight out of a magazine. Beauty and grace followed where ever he went and Bucky couldn’t help but follow his movements.

“Would you like to speak with him?” Bucky looks to the side and Shuri, the princess is standing next to him. Bucky looks down at his feet, a slight blush creeping over his cheeks.

“Not like this.” Bucky gestures towards his missing arm.

“My brother would not care about that. He is a very nice man. And you seemed enamored with him. I can sense it on you.”

“I don’t…”

“Just go!” Shuri urges. And Bucky takes the cue. She probably wouldn’t let up if he didn’t.

“Okay.”

Bucky takes a deep breath before walking over to the king.

“Bucky Barnes.” T'challa announces before Bucky has a chance. “I was told a lot of about you from my sister.”

“Really?”

T'challa smiles. “Really. Shuri seems to think I would enjoy spending some time with you. And I think that she is right.”

Bucky can’t help but smile. Perhaps this won’t be all that bad.


End file.
